Butterfly Kisses
by Blufle
Summary: The way the stars seemingly only illumined the two of them made them feel like the only ones alive in the world. Oneshot, read to find the pairing


**My first fan-fic, please R&R. Oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW, Koei does.**

She walked down the corridors, her high-heels clicking against the stone pavement, the stars shining their eternal light upon her face. A cool breeze met her face as she stepped outside, her path lightened by the ever-watchful crescent moon. Walking towards her favorite spot in the peach garden, a silhouetted figure gracefully dropped down from one of the trees and landed a few feet in front of her. She gasped, but then regained her calm composure as she realized who it was.

The figure made its way toward her, and reached out to gently touch her face. She blushed, but allowed this shadow to keep its hand where it was.

She was the first one to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"I always come to the garden at night," He responded.

"So do I," she whispered back. "Why have I never seen you here before?"

He responded by pulling her closer, the radiant moon casting its spell on the both of them. The crickets quietly chirping in the background, the night air washing over their faces and through their hair, the way the stars seemingly only illumined the two of them made them feel like the only ones alive in the world.

His hand found its way around her waist, and before she knew what was happening, her face was only inches from his, staring into his deep brown eyes. Her heart started pounding in her chest, and her hands slowly moved up his muscular arms to clasp in a warm embrace around his neck. His eyes washed over her figure and he spoke.

"This is … kind of sudden, but, I love you."

The words were new to her. She did not know how to respond. She wished she could say back to him the words he had spoken to her, but she felt she could never admit it. Not with tomorrow so close, so inevitable; the consequences so real.

"Why now?" she asked him. "Why now do you choose to tell me this, when we both know…" she did not finish her sentence. His other hand had found its way to her head, and was gently stroking her hair. He was so delicate in the way he treated her, as if a touch too hard would break her; delicate the way the wind wisps about a butterfly's wings. And he was delicate in the way he grazed his lips across her cheek, letting her know she was loved.

"Your eyes are like doves," he said in between kisses. "Your face like silk, and soft to the touch. Your hair is like a majestic waterfall, pouring down from your head in the most graceful manner. And your lips," he paused, as if asking permission to kiss her. "sweet like honey."

Her girlish desires took over.

"Honey," she responded. "that I will give to you to taste."

He gently pressed his lips against hers, tasting them like she had allowed. He drank in all her beauty and gave her all the love he had. She received his love with open arms and deepened the kiss. His left hand still on her head, his right arm still embracing her waist he leaned in and gave his tongue way into her mouth.

After taking it all in, she pulled away, whispering into his ear. He picked her up and carried her back inside while she fluttered her eyelashes against his cheek, giving him butterfly kisses. He carried her to his chambers, where they let the spell cast by the moon take over.

She woke up in her own room dressed in her nightclothes. Thinking at first it was a dream, the marks on her neck proved otherwise. Marks left by him, showing the world his love for her. She covered them up with a high neck dress.

She remembered his words, sweet like wine, so poetic that they made her heart ache for more. She remembered the way he touched her, made her feel loved. She remembered how in tune they were, how they said a million things just by looking in each other's eyes … and she remembered what today was.

Walking down the corridors, stopping only to glance outside at the garden, which was not nearly so magical during the day, she made her way to the dining hall where breakfast was supposed to be held. Instead she found it empty, besides a maidservant dusting the table.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

The maidservant gave her a strange look and said, "Why, dear, aren't you supposed to be readying yourself for today?"

"Why yes, I suppose," she stuttered, blushing. "But, everyone else -"

"I suppose you didn't hear the news." She interrupted, sighing. "Lord Zhang He was caught with one of our Master's women last night. He's to be killed today, as punishment."

_No!_ her heart screamed.

Though it seemed an insignificant question to the maidservant, she stuttered most nervously, "Which lady?"

The maidservant shrugged. "Does it matter? She is the Master's property, and belongs only to him. But honestly, I don't know."

_I gave myself to him_. She thought nervously. _And now he's being punished for it._ She was just as guilty as he was, and yet no one even cared about the actions she took. No one even knew it was her, to them, it was just another lady.

"When?" she asked.

"Why, very soon, Lady Zhen." The maidservant answered. "Before your marriage to our Master, so as not to disturb the ceremony."

She ran outside to the battlements, where a row of archers were lined up several feet in front of her blindfolded lover, ready to send him to the heavens. He sensed her presence, and yelled out to the crowd, "If this is where your love has led me, if this is the love you have returned to me, so be it." He added more quietly, "It does not change my feelings for you. You are a treasure, my beautiful butterfly."

She couldn't admit back to him, she didn't have the gall to say to him those same words, though she wanted to. No one even knew it was her he was talking to, though they all heard it, only the two of them understood the secret. Only the two of them knew who the lady was. The archers stood ready, while the Master, Cao Pi himself, counted down.

"Three…"

"Have you no feelings at all, my love?"

_Yes, I do! I love you more than life itself!_

"Two…"

"Shall you send me to eternity with doubt in my mind?"

_No, do not doubt that I love you, and always will, my love!_

"One…"

"Did last night mean nothing?"

_It meant everything!_

She could take it no longer.

"No!" she cried. "Wait for me, my love!" The Master's eyes shot to hers, and locked on them in a deadly stare.

"Fire!"

His soul was put at ease a split second before the arrows pierced his body, and the sound of his lover's voice echoed silently in his ears.

The Master, with a cold heart and unyielding cruelty, ordered the archers to ready a second volley of arrows, for there was still one more traitor in their midst.


End file.
